thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Prototype
A Prototype is the original "proof of concept" for a model. A few can be made, but are even so usually rare. The character cards from 1999 to 2002 generally have pictures of "prototype" models, and also some of the stock photos. There is a controversy as to if the trains that people claim are "prototypes" are actually the demonstrators or just the first editions. Some prototypes include the abandoned six wheel Toby, the proposed eight wheel Salty, and the delayed four wheel Mavis. Trivia *Most of the newer engines' and destinations' prototypes are made with CGI modeling. Gallery Henry 2002? Prototype.jpg|Prototype New Style Henry 47418822399004.jpg|Prototype Old Style Gordon Gordon 2002? Prototype.jpeg|Prototype New Style Gordon OldStylePercy.jpg|Prototype Old Style Percy File:WoodenRailwayPercy2002Prototype.png|Prototype 2002 Percy IMG 0782.jpg|Prototype Toby Prototype Skarloey.jpeg|Prototype Skarloey with Percy's face OldDuncan.jpg|Prototype Duncan Trevor.jpg|Prototype Trevor Jack.jpg|Prototype Jack Alfie.jpg|Prototype Alfie Bash.png|Prototype Bash Dash.png|Prototype Dash Ferdinand.png|Prototype Ferdinand PrototypeTigerMoth.jpg|Prototype Tiger Moth on a yearbook WoodenStepneyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Stepney with Thomas' face originaloliver1994.jpg|Prototype Oliver with Thomas' face Wooden eight wheeled salty.jpg|Prototype Salty with eight wheels PrototypeSalty.jpg|Second prototype Salty with a black buffer beam and footplate BatterySalty.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Salty 2013GreenSalty.jpg|Prototype Green Salty 532px-PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set 510px-PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks Set 331px-PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot Fsm.jpg|Prototype Flying Scotsman File:WoodenRailwayIvoHugh.png|Prototype Ivo Hugh Norman.jpg|Prototype Norman 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypePaxton.JPG|Prototype Paxton 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG|Prototype Captain with shed Rick.jpg|Prototype Rickety File:WoodenRailwayOl'WheezyPrototype.png|Prototype Ol' Wheezy Butch.jpg|Prototype Butch Diesel10.jpg|Prototype old style Diesel 10 Culdee.jpg|Prototype Culdee Prototype Wilbert.png|Prototype Wilbert with a blue footplate C&C-F8S-P.png|Prototype Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set CrankysOriginalModel.png|Prototype Cranky DeluxeCrankyPrototype.png|Prototype Deluxe Cranky GrainLoaderPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Grain Mill ScruffsPrototype.png|Prototype Scruff Twist&TurnPrototype.png|Prototype Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set PercyFuelsupPrototype.png|Prototype Percy Fuels Up Figure 8 Set CargoTransferPrototype.png|Prototype Cargo Transfer CarouselPrototype.png|Prototype Musical Carousel HospitalPrototype.png|Prototype Rescue Hospital Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Battery Thomas.gif|Prototype New Style Battery Powered Thomas BatteryOperatedJamesExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express James Battery James.jpg|Prototype New Style Battery Powered James WoodenBatteryPoweredPercyExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Percy Battery Percy.gif|Prototype New Style Battery Powered Percy PrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady PrototypeSplatterandDodge.jpg|Prototype Splatter and Dodge Bill.jpg|Prototype Bill with James' face Ben.jpg|Prototype Ben with James' face prototype.png|Prototype S.C. Ruffey with a cross-eyed face SearchandRescueSlingBridgewithFlynn.jpg|Prototype Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn SodorCargoCranePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Cargo Crane MIHS.jpg|Prototype The Man in the Hills Set with Sir Topham Hatt, the Admiral, and a Driver HaroldsHalipad.jpg|Harold's Helipad Prototype Helipadprototype.jpg|Another version of the prototype Harold's Helipad Diesel10new.png|Prototype new style Diesel 10 (It has the old version's face) Wpid-41JdtwIT1iL.jpg|Prototype Misty Island Adventure Set, Bash's design UsefuelEngineShed.jpg|Prototype Useful Engine Shed PrototypeCoalStation.png|Prototype Coal Station PrototypeMerrick.jpg|Merrick the crane PrototypeWinston.jpg|Winston the car PrototypeLuke.jpg|Luke PrototypeSmashingSteamHammer.jpg|Smashing Steam Hammer LightsandSoundsFireStation.jpg|Lights and Sounds Fire Station BoomingBoulderMountain.jpg|Boulder Mountain PrototypeQuarryOverpass.jpg|Quarry Overpass Rocky.jpg|Prototype Rocky with a long magnet string PrototypeScrapyard.png|Prototype Sodor Scrapyards Kaw60836.jpg|Prototype Mud-Covered Thomas 41lLYIsnA0L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Prototype new style Clarabel PrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype new style Annie PrototypeHarvey.png|Prototype Harvey with his magnet tethered to a string PrototypeSodorRailwayRepair.png|Prototype Sodor Railway Repair PrototypeWoodenRailwaySteamiesvs.Diesels.jpg|Prototype Steamies vs. Diesels WoodFunnelDuke.png|Prototype Duke TobyWhistlingWoodsPrototypeSet.png|Prototype Toby and the Whistling Woods Set TidmouthDrawbridgeWithSalty.png|Prototype Tidmouth Drawbridge (with blue railings) with Salty Derek.jpg|Prototype Derek (actual model has black engine) Recycling Cars.jpg|Prototype Recycling Cars (actual model has darker paint and a slightly different face) 2011KnapfordStationPrototype.png|Prototype 2011 Knapford Station (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel all have their old-style faces) LighthouseElectronicBridge.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge (The actual product has a tan stone instead of a grey one) Thomas friends booming boulder tunnel with rusty 003dfe7a.jpg|Prototype Blue Mountain Mine with Old-Style Rusty Batterypoweredrosie.png|Prototype Battery-Powered Rosie WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Prototype Toby and Bash on the Farm 3-car pack PrototypeIvoHughZooCars.png|Prototype Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars PrototypeRustyWConstructionCars.png|Prototype Rusty with Construction Cars PrototypeTransferTable.png|Prototype Transfer Table Prototype thumper.jpg|Prototype Thumper PrototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford Prototype-GreyTroublesomeTruck.png|Prototype Grey Troublesome Truck Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Prototype Thomas' Balloon Delivery PrototypeThomasWinterWonderlandTrain.png|Prototype Thomas Winter Wonderland Train PrototypeLights&SoundsThomas.png|Prototype Lights and Sounds Thomas PrototypeCuldeeWAppleOrchardCars.png|Prototype Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars ImagesCA5CNRMD.jpg|Prototype Duncan, James and Thomas in the Roundhouse PrototypeElizabeth.png|Prototype Elizabeth PrototypeOldStyleToad.png|Prototype Old-Style Toad FP-Y4094.jpg|Prototype Wood Chipper ThomasAndFriends.jpg|Prototype James and Thomas PrototypeHighwayCrossing.png|Prototype Highway Crossing SodorSweetSpecial.jpg|Prototype Troublesome Trucks and Sweets Bulstrode.jpg|Prototype Bulstrode WoodenRailwayPrototypeConnor.jpg|Prototype Connor 2013FlyingScotsman.png|Prototype 2013 Flying Scotsman 2013GreenSalty.jpg|Prototype Green Salty ShakeShakeBridge.png|Prototype Wacky Track Bridge Y4386-thomas-wood-kevin-d-1.jpg|Prototype 2013 Kevin Category:Divisions of Brand